busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chisato Wakamiya
Chisato Wakamiya (若宮千里 Wakamiya Chisato) is a friend of Mahiro Muto and Saori Kawai and fellow student at Ginsei Private Academy. Appearance Chisato is a slim girl with red eyes, she wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them and has medium length purple hair with a fringe that is parted in the middle. She is mostly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy female school uniform that consists of a pale yellow dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, a collar with a blue tie, a white petticoat and a blue and white armband on her right arm. She also wears black tights and brown heeled shoes. Personality She is normally a quiet and soft-spoken girl. Like Saori she has the tendency to freak out and drag Mahiro away whenever Kazuki makes an odd request such as to borrow Mahiro's phys-ed uniform. She can also get annoyed easy such as when she was woken up by Kazuki and his friends. Plot A New Life Arc Chisato is first seen telling Kazuki and his friends to shut up as they had woken her up in the middle of the night. Chisato along with Saori is shocked when Kazuki asks Mahiro if he can borrow her phys-ed uniform. He asks again later to which she replies "again?" in a less surprised manner. L.X.E. Arc When Mahiro barges into Tokiko's class to ask her about her and Kazuki, Chisato and Saori drag her away telling her that it isn't her classroom and that their class has started. Mahiro calls Chisato and Saori over to hang around with her and Tokiko but forgets which one is Chisato and which one is Saori, this makes Chisato angry and tells Mahiro to write their names down or something. Later that evening when Jinnai activates his Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin to hypnotized all the students she is unaffected as she has headphones on listening to music while doing school work, she then hears the Noisy Hamelin very faintly but just says she is imagining it. She leaves her room to go to the bathroom but is told to look out by Tokiko as Jinnai attempts to devour her to heal his wounds. However Tokiko stops Jinnai knocking them both out of the window which leaves Chisato on the floor in a daze. Afterwards Chisato maintains a recollection of what happened before goes back to bed along with the other students after Tokiko kills Jinnai. A later evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Chisato and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, when Mahiro thinks there is an earthquake she asks her why she is so happy about it. One morning she notices a mysterious fog which surrounds the school. Along with the others she looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. She goes back into her classroom along with Mahiro and Saori, however she breaks down when she notices that two humans are fighting the Homunculi as she has flashbacks of when she was almost devoured by Jinnai. She cries saying that they are monsters that look human. One of the Homunculi manages to break into the classroom but she is too traumatized to move, Saori tries to get her to move but she tells her to leave without her. Mahiro stands in between them and the Homunculus, telling them that her dream where she was devoured by Mita was real and that her brother will come and save them. They are amazed when Kazuki uses his Sunlight Heart to destroy the Homunculus, saving them. He asks them if they are alright before leaving to assist Tokiko as she was also fighting the Homunculi. Later she cheers on Kazuki and Tokiko along with the rest of the students, apologizing for thinking that they were the monsters. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. She faints due to the energy drain but she, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko after the confrontation with Victor Powered. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: ** Her bust size is 83, her waist size is 57 and her hip size is 85. ** She likes Mahiro, Saori and Japanese confections. ** She dislikes ghosts, spirits and monsters. ** Her hobby is searching for new sweets (especially Japanese). ** Her special ability is pulling all-nighters (record is 2 1/2 days). *She is named after the older of Watsuki's two nieces. Quotes *(To Mahiro Muto) "And our class has started!" *''"They're monsters...just like before...they look human but they're monsters!!"'' *(To Ginsei High students) "The man with the lance...saved all of us!" *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura) "I misjudged you! I'm really sorry!" *''"This is the "Hero" who saved us?"'' Gallery Cyara wakamiya img.gif|Chisato icon Chisato1.jpg|Chisato lineart Chisato2.jpg|Chisato facial expressions lineart ca:Chisato Wakamiya Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ginsei Private Academy students